Agentes Secretos
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio" n-n, espero que les guste n-n. Prompt: Agentes Secretos. Este fanfic es un AU esta inspirado en otra historia de otros Agentes, espero que les guste n-n Aclaraciones. La letras en negritas, es la parte del cuento. Advertencia: este fanfic tiene contenido de Mpreg.


Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~ n-n, espero que les guste n-n.

Prompt: Agentes Secretos.

Este fanfic es un AU esta inspirado en otra historia de otros Agentes, espero que les guste n-n

Aclaraciones.

La letras en **negritas** , es la parte del cuento.

Advertencia: este fanfic tiene contenido de Mpreg.

Capitulo Único.

En un pequeño lugar de Canadá llamado St. John en ese lugar vivía una pequeña familia, era formada por dos hombres, uno de ellos se llamaba Jean Jacques Leroy de 27 años era un chico de un buen cuerpo, era muy fuerte y muy atractivo, pero ese chico estaba casado con un chico muy lindo y adorable.

Ese chico era Yuri Plisetsky él era más joven que Jean él tenía 23 años, era un chico de unos ojos con un tono turquesa y un cabello rubio largo, tenía un cuerpo delicado y frágil, y unas buenas curvas y una cintura muy delgada, y al verlo tan bello nunca pensarían que ese chico pudo tener 2 hijos.

El primer hijo que tuvo fue Milenka es una niña hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y negro y lacio y unos ojos azules, era igual a su padre pero tenía el cuerpo de su madre, era una niña muy bella, y todos los niños querían estar con ella, pero Jean como buen padre ahuyentaba a los demás chicos.

Y el segundo y último hijo se llamaba Joe, era un niño muy lindo, muy atractivo a pesar que era muy menor, y todos sabían que cuando creciera iba ser un hombre muy atractivo al igual que su padre o tal vez mejor.

Pero actualmente se encontraba la familia en su hogar, ya era de noche y los pequeños deben ir a dormir por sus clases que iban a iniciar al día siguiente.

-Milenka hora de dormir- dice Yuri entrando a la habitación con un camisón blanco y era hecho con una tela muy suave y empieza a recoger la ropa de sus hijos – ¿ya te lavaste los dientes?-pregunto Yuri acercándose a su hija quien estaba acostada en la cama.

-si ya lo hice- dice sonriendo un poco, esa sonrisa Yuri la conocía era la misma que la de su amado esposo.

Yuri fue al baño de la habitación donde estaba un pequeño niño quien se estaba cepillando los dientes.

-Joe, no se te olvide ponerte el protector- dice el rubio quien sabía que su hijo tenía los dientes sensibles y cada vez que dormía tenía que ponerse un protector.

-sí, está bien-dice el pequeño con pasta de dientes en la boca, y el padre de los dos regresa a la cama donde estaba su hija.

-bien si todo está bien, pues es hora de dormir- se dirige a la salida de la habitación e iba a pagar el foco, pero la hija no lo deja.

-un cuento antes de dormir- dice la niña abrazando un peluche de gatito y mirando a su madre con una sonrisa, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

-muy bien, ¿que cuento quieres?-le pregunta acercándose a su hija.

-el de los agentes secretos que se enamoraron- le dice la niña sonriendo un poco

Yuri se sorprende un poco por eso, porque había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que había contado ese cuento, pero no se niega y se sienta en la cama de la niña.

-vaya, hace tiempo que no contaba ese, tú lo recuerdas mejor que yo- dice el rubio y mira hacia el baño donde seguía el niño- Joe, ¿quieres escucharlo?-le pregunta el padre sonriendo un poco.

-sí, me gustaría- dice el niño limpiándose los dientes con hilo dental.

-muy bien, hace mucho tiempo, habían dos hombres – empieza a contar el rubio mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

-ambos eran agentes- menciona el hijo desde el baño, y la hija y el padre se ríen un poco.

-si así es, uno vivía en una nación y el otro en otra, un chico era ruso y el otro era canadiense, el chico ruso tenía una misión muy importante a su cargo- dice Yuri un poco más serio.

-el canadiense era su misión- le dice la niña esta vez.

-sí, y al ser agentes, los dos tenían sus alias- continua contando la historia el pequeño rubio.

-el del chico ruso era ¨ _Gato_ ¨ y el canadiense era ¨ _Rey_ ¨-dice el chico empezando a ponerse su pijama en el baño.

-correcto, la misión de Gato era ocuparse de Rey- lo dice en un tono algo maligno.

-¿enamorarlo?-pregunto la niña un poco confundida.

-no, ahmm, bueno él tenía que…- dice Yuri haciendo un gesto con su mano simulando una pistola.

-ah, si ya entiendo- dice la niña mirando a su padre algo asustada.

-no debería contarles esto- dice el chico dándose cuenta que lo que estaba contando no era apropiado para los niños.

-no, por favor sigue- dice el niño saliendo de la habitación con una pijama roja con las hojas de Canadá estampadas en ella y se acuesta en su cama.

-deben entender que esos días eran difíciles, y había muchos disturbios entre las naciones- dice el padre tratando de hacer que sus hijos entendieran.

Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender a Yuri que estaban entendiendo la historia.

-bien, y debido al temor, un nuevo tipo de soldados fue creado, brillantes, valientes soldados, cuyas mejores armas, eran sus cerebros, esos hombres y mujeres, eran agentes secretos- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco y sus hijos empiezan a imaginar todo lo que contaba su padre.

-eran maestros del disfraz, podían sentir el peligro a distancia, y con su trabajo, lograban hacer que las guerras terminaran, antes de empezar- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco mirando a los pequeños.

-lo único que temían los agentes secretos, era a otros agentes, agentes enemigos, a veces la misión de esos agentes, era eliminar al enemigo- dice Yuri con un tono algo serio.

-la misión del Gato era ocuparse de Rey y lo que no sabía Gato es que esa misión iba a cambiar su vida-dijo Yuri tocando su anillo que tenía en su dedo anular.

 **En esa época las cocas estaban mal, pero los agentes tenían que trabajar en secreto, pero donde empezó su misión** _ **Gato**_ **fue en un aeropuerto, él sabía que** _ **Rey**_ **iba a estar allí en ese momento asi que lo esperaba, y al verlo allí lo siguió con la mirada pero tenía unos lentes de sol, y para que no supieran que era el traía puesta una peluca negra para que no supiera su identidad.**

 **Al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que ese hombre era su objetivo, no podía equivocarse, era el chico, tenía los ojos azules, era el color exacto que le habían dicho, al igual que el color de piel y también el peinado que tenía el hombre era el mismo, así que espero que el hombre se moviera para seguirlo, había conseguido seguirlo hasta afuera y vio en el auto en el que se había ido, así que memorizo las placas del carro y el modelo, así que fue a su hotel para poder ejecutar su plan al día siguiente.**

 **Pero lo que no sabía era que el hombre que tenía que acabar estaba en el mismo hotel que él, lo había visto en la recepción, y al verlo se sorprendió, pero vio eso como una oportunidad y podía acabar con él, así que espero que el subiera al piso que tenía que ir, y cuando subió** _ **Gato**_ **lo sigue y mientras subía por el elevador, se cambiaba de ropa para que se viera como realmente es, mientras veía como subía el elevador, vio que llego al piso donde había bajado el otro hombre.**

 **Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas vio al hombre que estaba siguiendo enfrente de él, y al verlo no supo muy bien que hacer, porque no se lo esperaba, así que quiso sacar un arma para acabar con él, el hombre se lo impidió.**

- _Gato_ iba a ejecutar su misión, pero al verlo no pudo hacerlo, no solo porque el hombre le haya quitado el arma, sino porque ese hombre era _Rey_ un agente de otra nación, había escuchado de él, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la misión de _Rey_ era acabar con _Gato_ , pero ni _Gato_ ni _Rey_ pudieron ejecutar su misión- contaba el padre sonriéndole a sus hijos y estos estaban emocionados.

-¿y por qué Gato no pudo cumplir su misión?-pregunto el pequeño a su padre.

-porque era diferente de lo que esperaba- dice Yuri suspirando un poco.

 **Los dos se miraban algo serios, pero** _ **Rey**_ **estaba sonriendo poco a poco mirando a** _ **Gato**_ **.**

 **-tu no quieres hacer esto- dice** _ **Rey**_ **sonriendo mirando a** _ **Gato**_ **.**

 **-tú no sabes nada de mi- le dice** _ **Gato**_ **molesto al** _ **Rey.**_

 **-se mucho de ti, después de todo, mi misión es acabar contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo- dice mostrándole una foto que tenia de** _ **Gato**_ **y sonríe.**

 **-y mi misión es acabar contigo- le dice** _ **Gato**_ **mostrándole una foto de Rey que tenía.**

 **-mejor hay que dejarnos en paz, y no hacerle daño a nadie, tu nación no le hace daño a la mía, y yo no lo hago a la tuya- dice** _ **Rey**_ **sonriendo un poco, y tomando la mano del ruso y lo besa con cuidado, y antes de que hiciera algo el ruso, oprimió el botón del elevador para que bajara, y deja a** _ **Gato**_ **sorprendido.**

-era un hombre inteligente y encantador, y además caballeroso-dice Yuri suspirando un poco enamorado

Los niños hicieron lo mismo y Yuri solo sonrió un poco.

- _Gato_ había comprendido que había trabajado muchos años tratando de esconder sus emociones- dice Yuri con un tono de enamorado.

-¿y que paso después?-pregunto el niño emocionado porque no había escuchado esa parte de la historia.

-siguieron viéndose a escondidas- dice la niña sonriendo y mirando a su hermano.

-vaya- dice el niño sonriendo un poco.

-sí, citas muy discretas para almorzar, después de todo eran enemigos y no podían verlos juntos- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco.

 _ **Gato**_ **y** _ **Rey**_ **comían juntos a veces, pero lo hacían en mesas diferentes, pero siempre se miraban de frente, los separaba mesas y se miraban y se sonreían un poco, y se comunicaban con gestos de manos que los dos entendían, y así pudieron conocerse cada vez más.**

 **-y así es como me volví agente de Canadá- le decía** _ **Rey**_ **a** _ **Gato**_ **con gestos de manos.**

 **-vaya, esa historia es muy interesante, no como la mía- le dice con gestos de mano,** _ **Gato**_ **sonriendo un poco y lo miraba.**

 **-dime, eso no me lo dijeron mis contactos-dice** _ **Rey**_ **moviendo sus manos con una sonrisa coqueta.**

 _ **Gato**_ **le conto y cada vez que** _ **Rey**_ **le sonreía de esa forma coqueta se sonrojaba más.**

-y también citas para cenar, donde sus misiones los llevaban- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco.

 **Una noche mientras los dos estaban en la torre Eiffel** _ **Gato**_ **y** _ **Rey**_ **estaban separados, pero no más de 2 metros de distancia, y mientras** _ **Gato**_ **miraba el paisaje** _ **Rey**_ **estaba sacando una caja roja y mirada a** _ **Gato**_ **y no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer.**

-los dos se enamoraron, y _Rey_ disidió que juntos podían embarcarse en la más peligrosa de las misiones de su vida- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el niño algo impresionado.

-el matrimonio- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco al igual que su hija.

-vaya- dice el niño sonriendo un poco.

 _ **Rey**_ **sabía muy bien lo que iba hacer, asi que como quiera le lanzo la cajita color rojo a** _ **Gato**_ **y este último lo residió y al ver lo que había adentro se sorprendió mucho, y vio a** _ **Rey**_ **y le sonrió y solo asintió con la cabeza, y cuando hizo eso ambos sonrieron, ya no había vuelta atrás.**

-pero el día de su boda, _Gato_ hubiera preferido mil misiones peligrosas que seguir con lo que iba a emprender- dice Yuri en un tono de suspenso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el niño confundido.

-pues, el matrimonio es algo complejo- dice Yuri riéndose un poco.

-entonces, ¿el matrimonió de papá y tuyo es complejo?-pregunto la niña confundida.

-no, el nuestro no querida- dice Yuri calmando a su hija y su hijo.

-pero para ellos dos si, era tan complejo que solo el más valiente y loco intentaría, hay una interminable serie de obstáculos que deben salvarse para mantener un matrimonió unido, y eso atemorizaba hasta un valeroso y experimentado agente como _Gato_ \- dice Yuri apretando sus puños un poco y agarra fuerte su ropa.

 _ **Gato**_ **estaba en una habitación donde estaba esperando para que saliera e iniciar con la ceremonia, pero estaba caminado de un lado para otro porque estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que si seguía iba a ver guerra y no sería nada bonito, y miraba por la ventana a toda su familia y amigos, se veían felices pero para nada** _ **Gato**_ **estaba feliz, tenía mucho miedo.**

 **Y había llegado la hora de iniciar la ceremonia y** _ **Gato**_ **entra al salón con mucho miedo, no quería hacerlo, quería huir**

-pero cuando Gato vio a Rey, allí de pie, sin ninguna duda, muy seguro de su decisión, y orgulloso de lo que iba hacer, tomo su mano, lo miro a los ojos, y pronuncio la palabra más peligrosa y hermosa que pueda decirse- dice Yuri algo enamorado.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el hijo muy feliz.

-dijo- dice Yuri mirando a su pequeño

 **-acepto- dice** _ **Gato**_ **muy enamorado y decidido, y cuando dijo eso se besaron los dos para dar inicio a su vida de casados.**

-awww que lindo- dice la niña muy feliz.

-sí, así los problemas iniciaron- dice Yuri acomodándose su cabello.

 **Cuando termino el beso, entraron muchos soldados de Canadá y otros de Rusia y quería eliminar a los dos, pero ambos se defendieron y se protegían uno al otro.**

-había un grupo que quería eliminar a uno de ellos cuando menos, solos, cada agente era excelente, pero juntos, eran un blanco tentador- dice Yuri con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

 _ **Gato**_ **y** _ **Rey**_ **se abrían paso, para poder escapar de esa situación, y por suerte ningún invitado fue lastimado de forma grabe, solo los soldados querían a** _ **Gato**_ **y** _ **Rey**_ **, pero ellos lograron escapar sin ninguna herida.**

 **Ellos vivieron escapándose cada vez que eran atacados, y si ellos querían una familia no podían seguir teniendo una vida así, y más cuando** _ **Gato**_ **estaba esperando un bebé, así que ambos hicieron todo lo posible para acabar con esa vida**.

 **Se retiraron y ambos tuvieron una hermosa familia, tuvieron una pequeña niña que los dos amaban con locura, era muy linda, y ella y su amor era lo único que necesitaban ambos.**

-y, se retiraron, se relajaron, tuvieron hijos, en realidad cambiaron una vida de aventuras por otra, espionaje por paternidad, misteriosa y muy difícil misión sin duda, y así, vivieron felices- dice Yuri mirando a sus hijos con una muy linda sonrisa.

-que mal, yo no hubiera dejado esa vida de acción por tener una familia- dice el niño con un peluche en la mano.

-si eso dices porque era un niño, pero ellos sabían lo que querían, y ellos querían una vida tranquila- Yuri se acerca a su hijo y le besa en la frente.

-sí, es muy romántico todo eso, pero lástima que solo es una historia- dice la niña acostándose y recibiendo un beso por parte de su padre.

-sí, solo eso, una historia- sonríe y los arropa mejor- descansen- dice alejándose de la habitación apagando el foco y cerrando la puerta y dejando a sus hijos para que duerman.

Yuri camina por esa lujosa casa, que era muy elegante y grande, había muchas habitaciones, y muchos salones, pero el pequeño rubio se dirigió al estudio de su esposo quien estaba trabajando, al verlo sentando trabajando se acerca a él, y lo abraza por detrás y lo besa en el cuello, y el mayor sonríe y voltea verlo.

-hola amor- dice Jean levantándose y tomándolo de la cintura para besarlo mejor- ¿Cuál fue la historia de hoy?-pregunto mientras le besa el cuello al pequeño, y este gime un poco.

-el nuestro- dice gimiendo un poco y lo mira muy sonrojado.

-dios esos tiempos, eran los mejores, recuerdo que cada vez que te veía quería tocarte así- dice Jean tomando a Yuri por la cintura y le acaricia el cuerpo y lo besa de forma apasionada.

-ah… si yo también, yo quería besarte con locura- Yuri lo empieza a besar de forma apasionada, y ese beso provoco que ambos se fueran a la habitación que estaban compartiendo.

Jean cargo a Yuri como princesa y se van juntos a la habitación, Yuri lo besaba en el cuello y lo lamiadejándole unas pequeñas marcas, y al llega a la habitación, Jean cierra la puerta con seguro, y tira a Yuri en la cama y se pone arriba de él, y le empieza a tocar todo el cuerpo mientras lo besa.

Le empieza a tocar el miembro y lo sigue tocando, y mientras lo tocaba Yuri callaba sus gemidos por el beso que tenía con Jean, y sus manos solo estaba rodeadas atrás del cuello de Jean y solo lo besaba más.

Jean empieza a quitarle la ropa al más pequeño y este último solo le quita la camiseta por que le encantaba verlo así, le encantaba ver el cuerpo de su esposo así, y más los tatuajes que tenía en todo el pecho, le encantaba tocarlos y verlos, le gustaba mucho.

- _Gato,_ me encantas- dice Jean besando el cuerpo de Yuri y este último solo gemía.

-ah... yo tambien te amo _Rey_ \- gime más el pequeño.

Los dos se amaban esa noche y todas las noches próximas, siempre lo hacían, y más cuando Yuri estaba esperando un pequeño bebé nuevo, criar a un hijo era una misión, criar a dos hijos era una misión complicada, pero criar a tres hijos es una misión casi imposible.


End file.
